primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly timer
The Anomaly timer was a handheld device which was designed to detect Anomalies and accurately determine how much longer an Anomaly would stay open. Properties The Anomaly timer could detect nearby active Anomalies and be used to track and locate said Anomalies. Once the Anomaly timer was brought within close enough range of an Anomaly, when its timing function was activated, the timer would collect data (seemingly from the radiation emitted from the Anomaly) and accurately predict down to the second and count down how much longer it would be before the Anomaly closed. If there were numerous Anomalies open in the immediate vicinity on either side of the Anomaly, then the Anomaly timer would pick these up as well and keep switching between the different Anomalies' respective closing times. The Special Projects Group's Anomaly timers were also designed with a security biometric lock (as a failsafe to stop Project Magnet from using the timer for their own purposes) so that only SPG members could use them. History Alternate Mac Rendell's timer At some point in the alternate Mac Rendell's timeline, the Anomaly Research Centre acquired the Anomaly timers. The alternate Mac took an Anomaly timer with him through a Spaghetti Junction to what would become Cross Photonics, in 2006, where an Albertosaurus stepped on and badly damaged the timer. ( , , ) After the alternate Mac's death, Evan Cross kept the broken Anomaly timer in the Tank, hidden behind a photograph of his wife in his office. Six years after the death of the alternate Mac, Connor Temple somehow found out that Evan had the timer. He then used a detection device to find the timer at Cross Photonic and took it back from Evan. ( ) Special Projects Group's timer Evan wrote some equations on how to predict the closure time of an Anomaly. He told Toby to develop his abstract formula into real-world principle. ( ) During the Vancouver Triceratops incursion, Howard Kanan managed to quickly develop a device from Evan Cross' knowledge on the Anomalies, which, when interfaced with Evan's handheld Anomaly detector, converted the detector into a timer which accurately predicted the Triceratops Anomaly's closing time. Two minutes later, at the last second before the Anomaly closed, Kanan took the new Anomaly-timing device through into the Cretaceous with him. ( ) At some point, Evan told Toby Nance about the prototype and she subsequently created an improved Anomaly timer for the Special Projects Group to use in the field to better know how quickly they needed to send creatures back through the Anomalies before they closed. Unknown to Toby, it was identical to the alternate timeline one. Shortly afterwards, Toby took the Anomaly timer for a trial run in the field in the Brontoscorpio incursion at Britannia Beach, but the timer kept switching between different Anomaly closing times (as the Anomaly was part of a Spaghetti Junction). ( ) Toby later correctly theorised that a spaghetti junction of Anomalies was disrupting the timer and Angelika Finch confirmed her theory. ( ) Appearances Alternate Mac Rendell's timer * * Special Projects Group's timer * (principle theorised) * (prototype) * * Trivia *It is unknown where the alternate Mac Rendell's Anomaly timer came from, but some fans have put forward several speculation theories: **In the alternate Mac's timeline, the ARC either developed the timer themselves or obtained it from Cross Photonics. Considering that the SPG's Anomaly timer's resemblance to the alternate Mac's timer when Toby had never seen the original timer, this would support that it came from an alternate Cross Photonics. **One theory was that the alternate ARC Mac was really Mac's future self in the Season 1 timeline and not from an alternate timeline, and that his Anomaly timer was the SPG's in the future. That theory was discredited by the events of , which confirmed that the main-timeline Mac and the ARC Mac were indeed from alternate timelines to each-other. *Throughout New World, there were several foreshadowing moments for the Anomaly timer: **In , Samantha Sedaris was shocked to find out that Evan's handheld Anomaly detector could not predict Anomaly closure time. **In , Angelika Finch asked how much longer an Anomaly would stay open and Evan stated "I'm working on it". Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:New World Technology Category:Anomaly technology